


Sugarsweet

by Charico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Macro/Micro, No-one gets eaten for real it’s just roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charico/pseuds/Charico
Summary: When Lance gets shrunk to four inches, Shiro steps in as his personal guardian. However, soon Lance finds some rather unorthodox desires arising in him. From there, things only escalate.





	Sugarsweet

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been telling myself I’ll write something like this for months, and I finally have! I can’t really gauge how weird and/or niche this fic is - but hopefully someone enjoys it.

Being shrunk down to four inches wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to Lance, but he couldn’t help wondering why it was always him. Stuff like this never happened to Pidge, or Hunk, or Keith, or - okay, Shiro had been through a fair bit. But his point still stood. 

His current predicament had come about after eating a strange plant on a recently-freed planet. Within minutes of eating it, he’d felt rather sick, and got Coran to carry him back to the castle to lay down. However, it wasn’t simply a case of alien food disagreeing with him; after half an hour, he had shrunk to half his height. An hour later and he was only a foot tall. After two hours the shrinking stopped, but he was reduced to four inches. 

When the Paladins had returned to the castle, Coran had explained the situation and presented Lance to them. It was mortifying. Hunk had squished his cheeks and cooed over him. Pidge had examined him with over-the-top curiosity that left his dignity in shreds. And Keith...Keith hadn’t done much, but his soft chuckle had been enough to put a scowl on Lance’s face. Shiro had actually been respectful, so Lance had elected to stay with him for however long it took for his size to wear off. Shiro seemed taken aback, but had agreed, and for the last week Lance had been almost inseparable from him.

In that week, he had discovered some rather interesting things. For example, Shiro’s chest was an amazingly comfortable pillow, despite how chiseled it was. Another thing - and it had taken Lance a while to admit it to himself - watching Shiro eat was _hot_. It wasn't the eating itself, as such, that stirred up these feelings in Lance, but it did bring forth certain thoughts. Thoughts that didn't really belong at the dinnertable - or anywhere.

But Lance had never been a stranger to his feelings, so he made no effort to deny the fact. Awkward as it was, he wanted Shiro to eat him. Well, not _literally eat him_ \- Lance did not want to die, not like that. It was the idea of it, the aspect of power Shiro would have over him, the fantasy of being food for him - that drove Lance wild. It was almost too much to bear, probably because his fantasies were turning into frustration as he realised that it would never happen. Shiro would never eat him, of course, because Shiro was a good person, and condemning someone to such a fate was far, far outside his 'morally acceptable' bubble. He'd probably be horrified that Lance would even want him to _pretend_ to do that.

He wasn’t sure if his feelings had come about as a result of his new size, or if it had simply brought them to the surface. He'd always had a crush on Shiro, because, well, it was Shiro. But never anything like this. But it didn’t matter. What did matter was that every time he watched Shiro eat, he accidentally started acting awkwardly. This in turn made Shiro worry about him. And Lance knew how people worked. He knew Shiro probably thought he was afraid of him. Lance had felt a spectrum of emotions towards Shiro over the year or so spent in space, but fear had never, ever been one of them. But if Shiro thought he was, then he'd probably feel guilty over that. 

So in short, Lance was in a mess.

After some deliberation, he had come to a conclusion. He knew what to do. He had to tell Shiro how he really felt. It would be awful and embarrassing, but he couldn't just leave Shiro to fret over him, and he couldn't lie to him either. Shiro had gone out of his way to make sure Lance was comfortable all week long, so Lance felt he owed him that much. It would be simple. Come clean, apologise _profusely_ , and then go into hiding for a hundred years. 

Now he just had to find a time and place to break the news. 

•••

The perfect opportunity sprung up only a day later. After a movie night with the Paladins, they'd both agreed to return to Shiro's room and call it a night. Shiro was changing into black pyjama shorts and simple white tank top. Lance sprawled on the bed, tapping away at his now-giant phone in a way of futile distraction from the task ahead of him. His stomach churned with nerves, but his conviction remained strong. It hurt to see how cautious and on-edge Shiro acted around him, especially at mealtimes. It wasn't fair to let him go on like that. 

Shiro pulled the shirt over his head and smoothed his hair. He spared a glance at Lance as he came to sit on the bed. Lance paled, continuing to type.

"Having fun?" Shiro asked. 

Lance responded with a stiff nod. He was not having fun. His heart was about to explode, and not in the sappy romantic way. It was more of the _“oh my fucking god he’s going to hate me”_ way. 

Well, here goes. He sat up on the bed and crossed his legs. After taking a deep breath, he said, "Actually, I need to tell you something."

Shiro gave one of his signature soft smiles and tilted his head. "Sure. I'm all ears."

Lance took a moment to prepare himself to speak the words that would likely tear his budding relationship with Shiro to shreds. He gulped. "Um. You know how I act around you at mealtimes?"

A frown creased Shiro's face, and Lance felt his heart squeeze. "I...I noticed, yes," he said, seeming to pick his words with care. "I wasn't sure exactly what to do. I should have realised how scary it must be for you, at your size, but it never crossed my mind until recently. I've been trying to be more considerate."

Lance's cheeks burned, and he shook his head. "No, Shiro, here's the thing. I'm not scared."

Shiro froze for a second. "You're not?" he asked, incredulous. "Then what are you?"

Lance shut his eyes tight. He said a silent prayer to whatever gods where listening, hoping that Shiro wouldn't hate him too much for the words he was about to utter. 

"I want you to eat me. That's why I'm so awkward, I - I'm not scared, I just can't help wanting to be your food too."

He dragged his hands down his face, shaking a little. It was out in the open. Relief and dread swarmed his mind, mixing together into some awful, nauseating emotion that stuck in Lance's chest and made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

He groaned and tried to meet Shiro's eyes. He couldn't get past his chin. "Fuck, I'm so sorry," he breathed. "This is terrible. I'm terri-

He yelped as something pressed into his back. It was Shiro's hand, cupping his body. He put his thumb under Lance's jaw and gently tilted his head up to meet his eyes. To Lance's surprise, there was no hatred on Shiro's face - his eyes were soft and kind. He was smiling, and the smile was full of amusement and affection. For a moment Lance didn't comprehend it, because he'd been so set on a bad reaction, and...Shiro didn't even care?

"That's what this is about?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were fucking terrified of me, Lance!

Lance let out a nervous laugh. 

"I would've told you sooner," he mumbled. "It's weird, isn't it? I thought you'd hate me. I don't actually want you to eat me, it's just..."

"You like the concept." 

Lance frowned.

"How do you know?" 

"Because now that I'm thinking about it," Shiro said, and there was a new teasing tone in his voice, "you do look pretty delicious."

Lance almost died on the spot. His cheeks had been warm before, but now they burned. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as he struggled to regain his composure. He leaned back against Shiro's hand and put on what he hoped was an alluring expression - one usually reserved for his attempts to flirt with whatever unfortunate alien girl crossed his path. It was awful and embarrassing, but he didn’t quite know what else to do, because was Shiro reprociating? 

"I'm _very_ delicious,” Lance drawled out, looking up at Shiro and smirking. It was all he could do, to go along with...whatever was happening. 

Shiro let out a laugh, and Lance decided that it was the best thing he’d ever heard. He gently scooped Lance up in both his hands and brought him closer to his face. Up close, Lance could see that Shiro’s cheeks, too, were pink. Not as much as his own, but still. 

"Do you want to do this?" Shiro asked. 

"You don’t think it’s weird?”

Shiro snorted. “No, it’s super weird. But, I’m actually into it. I think.”

“Oh,” Lance said, heart skipping a beat. “In that case, sure. Eat me.”

God, that was strange to say out loud.

“We need to set some ground rules first,” Shiro said, “what - exactly - do you want me to do? Is there anything you wouldn’t be comfortable with?”

Lance could only shrug. He truly hadn’t expected to get this far. He had felt bad to be fantasising about Shiro without his consent, so he hadn’t given it much thought beyond _‘oh my god I want him to eat me’._

“Well - “ He paused. “Can you pin me down? Tease me, you know? And lick me. Just - pretend you’re gonna actually eat me, and rub it in that I’m... I’m - fuck, I’m bad at this. Uh, you can put me in your mouth, if you want. I guess anything goes, really, so long as you don’t eat me for real. I’m not in the mood to get digested.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Lance,” he said with a reassuring smile. “But sure. Sounds good. If you ever want me to stop, or I do something you aren’t okay with, you have to tell me right away. Understand?” 

“Of course.”

“Alright. Let’s get started.”

Lance barely had time to react before Shiro’s hand closed around him in a fist. He pulled up his shirt to his chest, then moved Lance down to his stomach. He pinned Lance’s head against his warm skin with his thumb, using just enough pressure so he couldn’t free himself, but not so much as to hurt.

“You’re going in here,” Shiro murmured.

Lance squirmed, enjoying the futility of his efforts. One hand was all it took to render him immobile. He closed his eyes and turned his head so his ear was against Shiro’s midsection. Faintly, he could hear the sound of his stomach as it worked on dinner. The sound of it was oddly calming, and he felt he could almost fall asleep lying there. He sighed, letting his thoughts wander. Just as he was beginning to fantasize about being inside Shiro’s stomach, and how _hot_ that concept was, he found himself ripped away. Shiro plopped him down on his broad chest. Disoriented, Lance tumbled backwards, landing on Shiro’s crotch.

As soon as it was evident that Lance was okay, just dazed, Shiro smirked.

“You poor little guy,” he breathed, poking gently at Lance’s cheek. “C’mere.”

He plucked him up and rolled over onto his chest. He laid Lance on the pillow and frowned down at him. His white tuft fell in his face, and Lance was overcome by just how handsome Shiro was. It almost hurt to look directly at him.

Shiro slipped a finger up Lance’s shirt, giving it a tug. “We’ve gotta get you out of these clothes,” he said. “I could easily rip ‘em off, but you don’t have much else to wear.” 

Lance took the hint. He hastily pulled his shirt off, then discarded it to one side. Shiro dealt with his pants, pinching the hem between his finger and thumb and tugging them down. When they were off, Shiro met his eyes with an unspoken question. Lance flushed and nodded. Shiro reached down with the tip of his finger and pulled off Lance’s underwear, tossing it to the floor. 

"What now?" Lance whispered, his heart pounding wildly.

Shiro leaned in and kissed his bare chest. "Shh," he said. "Food doesn't talk. I just have to taste you first, make sure you're good to eat." 

Lance’s breath caught in his chest. This was really happening. Even as he was comprehending the words, Shiro leaned in and pressed his hot tongue to Lance’s legs, then licked smoothly up his body to his neck. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, biting on his lip to stop a moan.

Shiro was tasting him. Reducing him to a mere snack. The way his tongue slid over Lance’s now wet skin sent a clear message; _you’re mine_.

Shiro licked him again and Lance squirmed. He lingered over his chest this time, pressing down a little harder and letting out a low moan that reverberated through Lance's trembling body. 

A moment later Shiro drew back and huffed, wiping a hand across his mouth. His cheeks were flushed, and there was a deep hunger in his eyes that made Lance shiver.

"You taste so good, Lance," he whispered. "If I wasn't so hungry, I might keep you around to play with. But unfortunately for you, you're going in my belly."

His froze. Then his blush deepened to red and he clapped a hand to his face. "Ugh, was that too much?" he asked. "I'm no good at this."

Lance laughed breathlessly. "N-no. You're doing fine," he replied. "Just - eat me already."

“As you wish,” Shiro said, flashing a grin and scooping Lance up. He planted kisses over his face and body in quick succession, making Lance squirm. “My adorable little snack,” he murmured against Lance’s skin. “You’re so cute, I just want to-

“Shiro!” he gasped, as Shiro nuzzled against him. “You’re - you’re meant to be teasing me, not sweet-talking.”

“Sorry,” he said, drawing back with an awkward smile. “I’ll get back into character. Can I put you in my mouth?"

Lance’s chest tightened. He felt as if he might faint at the very idea. He managed a nod, forcing himself to breathe.

Shiro’s hand closed around Lance’s body with enough force that it was almost scary. Lance’s heart rate rose, only stabilising when he met Shiro’s eyes. For all he tried to act cruel and cold, his true soft-hearted nature was undeniable. Lance found that strangely endearing, even though it took away from the mood somewhat.

Shiro leaned back against the pillow. Curious, Lance snuck a glance behind him. A satisfied smile slipped onto his face as he saw how tight Shiro’s pants had become. Part of Lance had been afraid Shiro had only been doing this because he wanted to make Lance happy, even in such an unconventional way. But no. He was enjoying this, too. Enjoying Lance.

Shiro brought him up to his mouth and parted his jaws, granting Lance a good view of his perfect white teeth and pink tongue. His warm breath washed over Lance’s body, heating his already warm skin and making the hairs on his arms stand up. Shiro seemed to hesitate at the last moment, but a whimper from Lance was all it took to push him over the edge. He shoved Lance, rather unceremoniously, inside his mouth. His jaws snapped shut the moment Lance got his legs tucked in.

Lance’s breath was coming in short shallow gasps. Any attempts to slow it were futile, overwhelmed by the fact that he was _in Shiro’s mouth_ , he was food, Shiro was practically eating him. He had no desire to go through the pain that would come with being digested, but the idea of submitting to Shiro, becoming his, sounded almost nice. Inviting, even. To just let _go_.

Shiro slid his tongue over Lance, rolling him around like a hard candy before positioning him between his teeth. He bit down until Lance squirmed from the pressure, his heart thudding. It wasn’t enough to hurt - perhaps leave some light bruises, but Lance wasn’t thinking about that. The power Shiro held over him was intoxicating. He couldn’t imagine how Shiro felt. 

Lance was rolled back onto his tongue when the pressure abated, thoroughly covered in saliva and almost unable to catch his breath. Shiro let his jaws part a little, giving Lance fresh air for a few seconds before sealing him off again. His tongue slicked over his skin, throwing him off balance. Lance let out an involuntary whimper as he slipped, banging his head against one of Shiro’s back teeth. 

Shiro froze up. Lance groaned. His head pounded. He clenched his jaw through the pain, dazed and off-balance. Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over him, gripping his chest. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Shiro - because he did, absolutely. But as the pain subsided, he began to realise just how easy it would be for something to go wrong - like it just had. Shiro could have accidentally bit down too hard, or even swallowed him. His life was in Shiro’s hands and being at the mercy of that sort of power would be enough to unsettle anyone, no matter how much they trusted the person in question.

“Shiro,” he said, his voice hoarse as he fought back tears. “P-please let me out. Don’t eat me, don’t-”

Shiro tipped his head forward and opened his mouth. Lance tumbled out, landing on Shiro’s cupped hands. He rolled over, disoriented in the sudden light, and found Shiro staring down at him with wide eyes. He looked nothing short of distraught.

He started to say something, but seemed unable to find the words. Instead he opted for a hug, holding Lance close to him and brushing his thumb up over the back of Lance’s head. His heart was pounding so hard Lance could feel it. Lance gave him a gentle pat. Smooshed against Shiro’s chest, he couldn’t really do much else.

“Hey, Shiro,” he said, “I’m alright. It’s just a bump. I overreacted.”

“No, you didn’t,” Shiro sighed. He eased up on Lance and laid back against the pillow. “I was too rough. I’m sorry.”

Lance crawled forwards and planted a kiss to Shiro’s collarbone. “Nah, it’s not your fault. I’m safe, see?”

Yet Shiro still frowned. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“Yeah. It’s just a little bruise. I’ll live.” 

Deciding it best to change the subject, he held up his wet arm and pulled a face. “Ugh. I think I need a wash, though. No offence, but I’d rather not be covered in your saliva all night.”

Shiro bowed his head to hide a sheepish smile. “Sure. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” 

Lance stifled a yawn. “Then bed?” 

Shiro scooped him up and got to his feet. “Good idea. It’s getting late.”

There was a small, on-suite bathroom in all the Paladin’s bedrooms, hidden behind an almost invisible door on the back wall. It wasn’t anything special - just a washbasin, dresser, toilet and shower - but it was a great deal better than having to trek throughout the castle whenever the need arose. 

Shiro entered the compact room. The soft lights flickered on as they entered, casting everything in a dim golden glow. He set Lance down on the side of the basin and turned on the taps, then reached down to the cupboard underneath and pulled out a plush white towel.

Lance scampered over to the edge and dipped his feet into the rising water. It was perfectly warm, and the rising steam eased up his tensed muscles even before he submerged his body. Shiro poured a little bubble-bath liquid into the water and turned off the tap. Lance slid fully inside, letting out a sigh.

“You want me to hold you?” 

Lance shook his head. 

“Nope, I’m gonna swim,” he said, recalling the castle pool incident with a twinge of frustration as he slipped into the water. For once, Keith had been right - stupid Altean pools. Allura had explained how to swim in it afterwards, but it just wasn’t the same. It seemed that getting to swim in normal, gravity-obeying water was just another perk of being shrunken to four inches. That, and whatever it was he and Shiro had just done. 

Shiro leaned against the tiled wall, folding his arms and gazing upon Lance with soft eyes.

“So,” he said. “Ignoring the latter part, that was a pretty good idea you had.”

Lance glanced up. “Pretending to eat me? Yeah. It was fun.” 

“I bet you’ll still be glad to get back to full size again,” Shiro mused, with a tilt of his head. His voice was tinged with something almost like sadness, or disappointment. Huh. He wanted Lance to say _no._

Lance obliged. 

“Not really. It’s kinda nice, actually,” he mused. “I mean, having you take care of me, that’s been nice. Don’t get me wrong, I want to get back into Paladin business, but I’m alright for now.” 

Shiro nodded, biting on his bottom lip. He was bursting to say something, Lance knew. His gaze kept darting around the room in a way that was unlike the confident, steady figure he usually portrayed. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again and clench his jaw. 

Lance raised an eyebrow, amused. “Shiro, you can talk to me. It’s fine.”

Shiro looked mortified to have been caught out, but made no effort to deny it. He rubbed his cheek, blushing. Lance couldn’t imagine why he’d be embarrassed - Lance had just pretended to be food for him, and Shiro in turn had pretended to eat him. That was pretty weird, and left little in a relationship to be ashamed about - or at least Lance would _think._

“Are we...” Shiro paused, meeting Lance’s eyes with uncertainty. “Are we dating, now?”

Lance paused for a moment, then swam over to the side of the basin and pulled himself out. He grabbed his towel, pulling the heavy material over him with some difficulty and rubbing his face dry. There was hope in Shiro’s voice, despite how apprehensive he looked. Lance, at first, was lost for words. Shiro….dating...him? _Him dating Shiro?_ The idea of it made his heart soar. Yet he didn’t know what to say. He met Shiro’s gaze and laughed. They were both so useless at this. 

“I hope so,” he said, finally. “I mean. I’d love to, if it’s what you want.”

Shiro visibly relaxed, closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh. “Good. Nice. Will we tell the team?”

Lance pulled the soft towel around him and crossed his legs. “How about when I get back to normal size?” he suggested. “It’ll give us time to work things out.”

Shiro gave a smile of approval, pleased with Lance’s pragmatism. “Sounds like a good idea,” he agreed, “so. Bed now?”

Lance nodded. “I’m pretty much dry.”

“Okay. Hang on a tick.”

Shiro disappeared into the bedroom for a few moments. He returned and tossed something towards Lance. He caught it - his underwear. The fact that he was naked had slipped his mind, such was his comfort around Shiro. Before the whole shrinking business, he would have felt humiliated to be clothesless around him, but after all the trust he had put in Shiro to take care of him, it felt like nothing at all. 

After Lance had slipped the blue boxers on, Shiro held out his hand. Lance crawled onto his palm. Shiro walked back to the bed, Lance gripping his thumb to stay steady with the movement. Shiro set him down on the pillow and leaned in to plant a kiss on the top of head. 

Well. It was meant to be the top of his head. His lips ended up almost engulfing Lance’s tiny face. Lance struggled, not truly in discomfort, but still taken aback. Shiro pulled away, opening his mouth to apologise with cheeks flushed pink. Before he could utter a word Lance reached over and tugged on his finger. Shiro allowed his hand to be pulled, tilting his head in a silent question.

“Let me do the kissing,” Lance said, and he did just that, pressing his lips against Shiro’s fingertip for a few brief moments. 

“There,” he said, grinning, “now go get ready for bed.”

“Alright,” Shiro conceded, standing to his full height. “I’ll only take a moment. Call if you need anything.”

“I’ll be _fine_!”

“I know! I’m sorry! I just - it’s...instinctual?”

Lance snorted. “It’s cool. Now go take care of yourself. Not like I’m goin’ anywhere.”

•••

Shiro reemerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, teeth brushed and face washed. He walked over to the bed and went to speak to Lance, but stopped when he set his eyes on him. The tiny paladin was asleep, sprawled out on the pillow and snoring lightly. Shiro sat down on the bed and brushed his finger over Lance’s cheek. His heart went soft, amazed at how much trust Lance was putting in him - not only now, but earlier. There had been nothing stopping Shiro from eating him - either by accident or, god forbid, getting carried away and abandoning his compassion and morality.  
Not that he ever would - the thought of putting any living being through that pain made him feel sick. Lance, however, did not have access to Shiro’s mind. On his part, it had been an act of pure trust.

A slight smile slipped onto Shiro’s face. He pulled the duvet back and climbed into bed, careful not to jostle Lance around. He scooped up his tiny friend - no, wait, boyfriend - and laid down, setting Lance on his chest. He rarely moved in his sleep, thanks in part to the kerberos mission, where tossing and turning wasn’t an option, so he had little concern about moving and harming Lance.

Lance mumbled something, rolling onto his side and resting his cheek against Shiro. He was laying just over his heart, and Shiro found that both adorable and oddly symbolic. If he was the steadfast head, Lance was his emotional center - the heart. Shiro relaxed into the pillow, letting his eyes shut and his mind drift into sleep.


End file.
